


I Dreamt of Heaven

by AstridEquinox



Series: Dream Team Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEquinox/pseuds/AstridEquinox
Summary: George falls asleep on a call with Dream, and Dream stays on the call with him until he falls asleep as well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895725
Comments: 7
Kudos: 414





	I Dreamt of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by otter's OTP prompt generator from this prompt:  
> George and Dream in a Skype/Discord call (webcam optional) when George falls asleep in the middle of it. Dream decides to let them sleep since George had a long day and they like the sound of their sleeping.  
> 

"Fuck!" George cursed as Dream punched him off of the bridge that he was starting to make, leaving his character to plummet to his death. "How!?"

"I'm just that good," Dream smirked as the death message appeared in the chat, leaning back with reassurance as he had won the first Manhunt video for his channel. He watched as George left the world abruptly, hearing some muffled angry noises coming from George's mic. 

"Well then," George frowned. "I think that I need to take a cold shower after this. Fuck you!"

"I love you too, Georgie," Dream chuckled, also exiting out of the game and adjusting his microphone. "If it makes you feel any better, Love, you did well."

"Mm," George grunted furiously, causing Dream to laugh at the sound. George couldn't help but smile at the sound, resting his chin on his hand. "Your laugh sounds like a bell, Babe."

"Is that a good thing?" Dream began to calm down, pulling the Discord window from his smaller monitor on the right over to the bigger one in the middle of his desk. 

"Yeah. You know how much I love your laugh," George giggled a little bit, then yawned softly.

"Aww, are you tired?" Dream teased, a huge smile plastered on his face at the sound. "Turn on your video, George, I want to see my cute boyfriend."

"I'm a little tired, I guess," George muttered as he clicked the button to turn on his video. Dream felt a light blush creep onto his cheeks when George's face popped up on his screen. His face was slightly red from when he was angry earlier, his hair was mussed, and the headset that was resting on the top of his head was slightly crooked. George looked into the webcam sleepily, lifting one of his hands to wave shyly towards it.

"You're so fucking cute," Dream breathed as he turned his own camera on. George and Sapnap were the only two people that he trusted with seeing his face, so he didn't hesitate at all to let George see him. After all, George was his boyfriend, so it would be kind of weird if they were dating and George had no idea what he looked like. 

"That's all you," George murmured, smiling softly. "You're the cute one."

"Thank you, Babe," Dream blushed furiously at the words. He then watched as George yawned again. "Dude, you should go to bed. You look really tired."

"No!" George insisted, staring into his webcam with an indignant look on his face. "I can stay up. I'm really not that tired."

"You just said-" Dream was about to say, but stopped when he noticed the look on George's face. He sighed and put his hands over his head, stretching slightly. "Alright, big boy, stay up a bit longer. We'll see how long you last."

"Dream!" George cried, rubbing at his eyes. "I can stay up late! I've done it before!"

"Have you done it recently?" Dream chuckled, staring at the heavy purple-ish bags that George sported. "You look like you're a zombie."

"You're supposed to compliment me, not insult me," George pouted, his cheeks flushing red from fury. "But yeah, I have been staying up till like three in the morning and waking up around nine."

"You're getting six hours of sleep!?" Dream exclaimed in shock, sitting upright. "George, what could you possibly be doing until three in the morning!? You need more than six hours of sleep, especially since it's the summer and all."

George shrugged, slumping back in his chair. "I dunno, just chilling? I do all my editing for my videos myself, and I stream fairly often, so sometimes I need a break. Then I find myself in a loop of cute cat videos and try not to laugh compilations until I eventually crash, but then I have to wake up at nine to begin work all over again."

"George..." Dream sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose out of worry for his boyfriend. "You need to sleep. Go sleep."

"No!" George insisted, folding his arms. "I can stay up. I want to stay up for you."

"Fine," Dream groaned, rolling his eyes. "But at least put your head in your arms or something. It's nice to relax occasionally."

"Whatever," George grumbled and folded his arms on top of his desk, lying his head on top of them. "So then how was your day?"

"Fine," Dream smiled softly at how cute George looked with his face in his arms, the extra fat on his cheek causing an obvious curve in his face and his beautiful brown eyes looking up at him through his long lashes. "But it's better now that I'm talking to you."

"Same here," George said softly, beginning to blink more slowly and slur his words a little. "You should sing me a song, Dream."

"What?" Dream snorted, knowing very well that he couldn't sing. "I'm not gonna sing, Idiot. That's stupid."

"Ssssing for meeeee," George whined, yawning again. Dream smiled as he knew that George was on his way to falling asleep, his speech becoming more dragged out and his mind wandering to different things as he thought of them.

"I'm not gonna sing, you know that I can't," Dream said softly, watching George with lots of adoration. "You should sing. Sing to yourself."

"Mmkay," George sighed, taking a deep breath before humming a little diddy. Dream felt his heart melt as George's eyes closed, humming until eventually he wasn't anymore.

"Sleep well, Georgie," Dream whispered into the mic, grinning as he listened to the soft breathing of his boyfriend. "I love you."

He decided to pull up the MCC practice world and play a little bit as he watched George on his webcam, the grin not leaving his face the whole time that he was practicing. He tried to be productive training until he felt himself getting tired as well, and turned off his game, deciding to sleep on the call with George.

Dream got up and grabbed his pillow from his bed, then folded his arms under him and placed the pillow on top of them. He then put the side of his head on top of the pillow and fell asleep to George's soft snores, smiling and having a very romantic dream about them cuddling under the stars.

* * *

"Dream!" Sapnap knocked on his door the next morning around noon, waiting for his roommate to open the door. "Open the damn door, mate!"

Normally the raven-haired boy would get a response within the next few minutes or so, so he was surprised when he got none. Dream didn't normally sleep until noon either - while he did sleep late, it was never _this_ late. Sapnap felt himself getting increasingly worried, so he knocked again, more frantically this time. "Dream, if you don't open up this door within the next minute, I'm coming in!" 

No response again. Sapnap waited anxiously, checking his phone to see when the clock would turn. Eventually it did, so Sapnap opened the door and ran in worriedly, looking around the room for his friend.

He then froze when he saw him, his concerned expression changing to one sporting a shit-eating grin. Why wouldn't he be smirking like a cocky little bitch when he saw Dream sleeping in his room with George's camera up, the boy seeming to be sleeping as well. 

"Oh, Dream!" Sapnap suddenly cried in the way that he always said 'Oh, George', causing the blond to stir and raise his head, suddenly realizing where he was and his eyes going wide. "I didn't know that you and Georgie were sleeping together!"

"I- uh..." Dream didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to explain this to his roommate? All he knew is that Sapnap would never let him live it down, and the realization caused him to let loose a groan as he regretfully ended the call, mouthing 'I love you' to George's sleeping figure as he watched his beautiful boyfriend fade out of his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider joining my personal Discord server, Astrid's Universe! It is fairly new (as of the time that I am writing this, 2/6/2021), but we are looking to grow a community of kind people that read my fics and like MCYTs! Here is the [link](https://discord.gg/3WxPJSVfEQ). Come join, we don't bite!


End file.
